Aaron and Emily: Minimal Loss
by LacytheRomanWerewolf
Summary: Their relationship is new and Hotch deals with almost losing Emily. HP


Begin Transmission

Lacy here. So this episode. I hate it but love it at the same time. I hated seeing Emily get beat up but the depth of emotion on Hotch's face as he's listening. It shows us that he really does care about her. The story for this episode has been floating around in my head since I saw the episode. It's going to mainly be Hotch's thoughts and a series of flash backs. I hope you like it.

Disclaimer: Do you really think I would have beat up Em?

End Transmission

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Hotch felt Emily shift beside him and looked down at her. Though their relationship was only weeks old, sleeping in each other's arms was something they were very used to. While normally Hotch would be holding Emily tightly to his side, this night was different. Hours before, though it only felt like minutes, Emily had been viciously beaten by a mad man and now had several fractured ribs that Hotch made sure to be careful of and an array of bruises in all sizes. Emily stopped moving against him and Hotch returned his gaze to the ceiling. He could still see her coming out of the building, bruised and covered in blood. Her own blood.

*flash back*

Hotch stood back as the people filed out of the building that had just exploded. As the building burned, Hotch felt his heart squeeze tighter with every second that he didn't see Emily coming out. He tried to distract himself by helping the people that were coming out when finally he heard Dave's voice and then Emily's. He turned and saw her walking towards him. As much as he wanted to pull her into his arms and never let go, Hotch knew he couldn't. They had to maintain a professional distance. At least until they were back on the jet. Their eyes met and they were both reassured before Emily faced the building, obviously looking for the missing members of their team, Morgan and Reid. Hotch stood behind Emily and looked as well, he heart finally beating at normal pace as the two came into view. Emily walked up to Reid and hugged him. Hotch was only a little jealous that Reid could freely hug her but that jealousy was squashed as Reid looked at him then whispered something to Emily. Emily looked at Reid and the young man smiled and nodded. Emily let go of Reid and made her way back to Hotch. Though he was completely focused on Emily, Hotch could hear Dave telling the police and other safety workers to back off and let them have a moment.

"You heard me." Emily said.

Hotch nodded. "It almost killed me but I heard you."

Emily nodded as well and Hotch watched her. Aaron was warring with Agent Hotchner in Hotch's head but as usual when it came to Emily, Aaron won and Hotch threw the rules out the window as he pulled Emily into his arms and hugged her close. Emily didn't fight him at all. She wrapped her arms around Hotch's waist and buried her face in his chest.

"Let's never do this again." Emily said.

Hotch laughed slightly. "Deal."

*end flash back*

Hotch hadn't wanted to let her go but had known she had to be checked out. Dave had reminded him of that. Dave. Hotch was so thankful for that man. From the moment he saw on the TV what was going on, Hotch had known he was going to have to put someone else in charge. He also knew his and Emily's relationship was going to come out to the team at least.

*flash back*

Hotch stopped Dave as Morgan and JJ headed to the command post. Hotch explained that he had been put in charge of things and was able to choose the negotiator.

"I taught most of those guys." Dave said. "You want a recommendation?"

Hotch shook his head. "I'm choosing you."

Dave frowned. "But I'm too personally involved. And so is the agent in charge."

Hotch sighed. "I'm more involved then you think Dave."

Dave's frown deepened. "You're gonna have to explain that Aaron."

"After the Angel Maker case Emily and I started seeing each other." Hotch went straight to the point.

Dave's eyes widened. "The drive back."

Hotch gave a small smile. "You're the one who told me to stretch it out."

Dave laughed. "I didn't think you'd actually do something. And it's about time."

"I know but I need someone who is going to make sure that they not only get out alive but is going to make sure I keep my head. Someone who CAN make sure I keep my head." Hotch said.

"Someone who has the guts to tell you you're wrong and you need to focus." Dave said.

Hotch nodded. "Right and I need it to be you."

Dave sighed. "Alright I'll do it. But you have to promise you'll listen and not tell me to go straight to."

"I promise to listen." Hotch said. "Don't know about the part. This is Emily we're talking about."

Dave smirked. "And we'll be talking more about it later. Let's go save our family."

*end flash back*

"Stop thinking about it."

Hotch pulled out of his thoughts and looked at Emily again who was watching him with sleepy eyes.

"You're supposed to be resting." Hotch said, placing a kiss on Emily's forehead.

Emily pouted. "If you're going to kiss me, at least make it on the mouth."

Hotch smiled. "I don't want you getting any ideas."

Emily rolled her eyes. "Aaron I can barely breath, I'm not going to get any ideas."

Hotch considered this and finally leaned down, placing a kiss on Emily's mouth.

"Now why are you still thinking about what happened?" Emily asked when they separated.

Hotch sighed and dropped his head back. "I can't help it. I think that's the closest I've ever come to losing you and it scared me."

Emily was a little shocked that Hotch had admitted so much but given the look on his face when she had come out of the building, she wasn't totally surprised.

"You can't focus on that." Emily said. "Focus on here. Focus on the fact that we're here together and that you didn't lose me."

"What did Reid say to you just before you came over to me?" Hotch asked, unable to do as Emily said.

Emily sighed but thought about what Hotch asked and a smile spread across her face.

"He told me that he wasn't the one who needed a hug." Emily said.

Hotch looked at her. "Really?"

Emily nodded. "You may not have known it but you looked ready to collapse."

Hotch laughed. "I felt ready to collapse. I just didn't realize anyone else could see it."

Emily let her fingers trace random designs on Hotch's shirt covered chest. "I don't think you could have hidden anything at the time even if you had tried."

Hotch sighed and tightened his grip on Emily just slightly as he leaned his head against hers. Emily moved herself as close as she could to Hotch so there was basically no space between them. It was not only a comfort to her but it was also to show Hotch that she was real and alive and he wasn't going to lose her.

"I think I can sleep now." Hotch said.

Emily smiled. Mission accomplished. "Good."

Both closed their eyes and it wasn't long before they were sound asleep, knowing when they woke up the other would be there and the compound was nothing more then a memory.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Begin Transmission

I think I did pretty good on what Hotch could have been thinking. This episode was just perfect for showing us how he feels about Emily. Let me know what you think, flame policy stands and thanks for reading.

End Transmission

Sarah here! one word. AWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I can see it. I never have seen this episode before though *stalks off to find episode*

Kisses~Sarah


End file.
